Naruko Uchiha:The Hidden Prodigy
by Virai
Summary: Naruko Uchiha, Twin sister to Sasuke Uchiha, Has been hiding her strength since she was 4 years old, what will happen when she is forced to show what she can do? Fem!NaruxMenma and SasuSaku, Sharingan!Naruko, Smart!Naruko, Strong!Naruko eventually Godlike. OOC(Obviously.) Rated T for Safety. My First Fanfic on the site.
1. Prologue - Uchiha Massacre

**Okay, I'm addicted to Naruto Uchiha/Has the Sharingan fanfictions.**  
 **I was looking for a good fem!naru sharingan!naruto fanfiction, but I couldn't find any I liked, so why not write one myself?**  
 **Note: I dont own Naruto, if I did NaruSasu would be the main ship.**  
 **(NtS: This will be called ''Naruko Uchiha: The Hidden Prodigy'', DONT MESS IT UP, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! DELETE THIS AS SOON AS YOU PASTE IT!)**  
 **^^nah. too troublesome.**  
 **(somewhere, a Nara sneezed.)**  
 **Nara: ''Hmm... Troublesome.''**

 **Oh yeah, and English isn't my best subject, NO, not the spelling or the grammar, I'm good at that stuff, just I don't know the proper time to use a line that looks a bit like Iruka'c star(ironic, I just said I'm good at spelling and then go and make 2 typo's x'D)*Iruka's Scar that he has on his nose.**  
 **Fact: My best subject is actually RE, which is also Ironic, because I'm atheist .-.**

Prologue: The Massacre.

''Otou-San! Where is Sasuke-Nee!'' asked a certain female protaganist. She had Long Black Hair in pigtails and Black eyes, looking like the typical Uchiha. She had whisker-like birthmarks on each of her cheeks.  
''Naruko, why don't you go and find Itachi?'' The man asked the girl, who we now know as Naruko.  
''Because I can't find him either.'' Replied Naruko, with a rather cute pout on her face.  
 _''He's probably in the leaf village.''_ the man thought with a sigh, ''Go and train, I have a clan meeting.'' He said to Naruko, the girl left without second thought, heading to the place where Sasuke always practiced his Fire Release: Great fireball Technique.

* * *

(Time skip-a few hours later)

Naruko was making her way back home, she was tired. She used up all of her chakra practicing her Fire Release: Great fireball Technique. It was way bigger and hotter **(AN: okay, this is calling for a that's what she said joke.)** than Sasuke's **(AN: Ya damn pervs.)**. Of course, as much as Naruko wanted to gloat about this, her father wanted her to keep her skills secret for some reason, she could probably take on a Chuunin and come out the victor so it wasn't because she would have trouble defending herself.

She finally made it back to her house and went to her room, where she laid on her bed and fell asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

Naruko was rudely awakened from her sleep by something that sounded like screaming... She could swear there was a Massacre going on outside. Being the curious 7 year old she was, she went and opened the door leading to the outside. What she saw was a horrible sight. Her eyes widened as she saw the corpses of her fellow clan members litter the streets of the Uchiha clan.

''Who would do this?!'' she said to herself, running to one of the men, trying to check his pulse. Key word: Trying:There was no pulse to check.  
''I did it.'' Naruko heared in a voice she knew too well.  
''Itachi..nee...san?'' Naruko asked as she turned to face him, tears flowing down her face. ''Why..?''  
''Because I wanted to test my strength.'' Itachi replied.''Come and kill me when you become stronger than you already are, when you posess eyes like mine.'' He said as his 3 tomoe sharingan started spinning rapidly until it formed a 3 pointed star. ''Tsukuyomi''

* * *

(Tsukuyomi World)  
Naruko found herself tied to a cross, she didn't really care about where she was, all she cared about was Itachi at this moment.  
''This is Tsukuyomi, it is considered the strongest Genjutsu.'' said Itachi, Naruko looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.  
Suddenly, the world started changing, and it started to look like the streets of the Uchiha clan.  
''My Foolish little sister.''  
Itachi then showed himself killing the clan, including her best friend Astrid Uchiha **(AN:yes, I totally just took a name and slapped Uchiha onto it.)** and her crush Dari Uchiha **(AN: Again... Isn't Dari a girls name? Let me check...)**.  
''STOP IT!'' Naruko shouted, crying and clutching her head(she was now detached from the cross, but couldn't move he legs)''WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!''  
''Because you don't have enough hatred to kill me.'' He coldly replied. ''71 hours and 59 minutes left''

* * *

(Time skip: 3 seconds later(Real world))  
Naruko had passed out, it had taken longer than Itachi thought it would, all that was left now was to kill his parents and make Sasuke hate him.  
as he walked into his home he looked back at Naruko, he hoped she would be okay, but now was not the time to feel guilt.

* * *

(Time skip, a few days later(the Itachi/Sasuke scene goes as normal))  
Naru woke up in a hospital, tears flowing from her eyes as soon as they opened. ''Itachi-nii...why...'' she thought. She was definitely going to kill him for what he did to the clan. She wanted to make him suffer. No. She WOULD make him suffer. She Unknowingly activated her Sharingan, her train of thought was dreailed when she heared screaming, she saw black flames burning one of the nurses in the room. All the other nurses were trying to put out the flames but were unsuccessfull. The nurse turned into ash, and even that was burnt. She felt a warm feeling coming from her left eye, she felt it to see what it was. It was blood.

 **All of the chapters will be around this length, mainly because long chapters are too troublesome to write(the same Nara sneezes again.)and with shorter chapters, I can update more often, im sure EVERYBODY reading this would prefer short chapters but more updates...right...?**  
 **This Prologue was annoying for me to write(I didn't plan out anything for it, it was all thought out as I was writing.), I have some stuff planned, what? wait and see. Updates: Probably once a week, Laziness X'D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, chapter 1! Finally getting around to making it! Holy Crap!**  
 **I'm planning on adding Citrus in the future, when I do I'll change the rating to M.**  
 **if this Naruko is too OOC for your liking, I will be giving her some aspects of her normal personality which you will see soon.**  
 **Oh and...hehehe... I also added another part to Naruko's personality...*Scratches back of head sheepishly***  
 **lets get into the chapter, shall we?**

Naruko, now out of the hospital, made her way to the Uchiha compound. She was hoping that everything was just a bad dream, and that everyone would be there to welcome her when she got there, she would forget about that horrible dream and move on. Her hopes were shattered when she made it to the compound though, seeing dried blood all over the walls and the horrible smell of death filled the air, this wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare that Naruko was never waking up from. After eagerly trying to dispel the genjutsu, she gave up, tears flowing from her eyes, she thought she had cried herself dry, she thought wrong.

Naruko made her way to her house, she rang the doorbell only to remember that nobody was there and started crying again. To her suprise the door opened, her twin brother, Sasuke, had opened it. As soon as she realised who it was she leapt at him for a hug, much to Sasuke's surprise. They never really got along, mainly because Naruko was always calling him her Older brother, which he hated, they were only seperated by a day and they were twins. ''Hn'' Sasuke grunted in an annoyed tone, but Naruko could hear some sadness in the grunt, she didn't really blame him.

Naruko and Sasuke walked into the living room and sat down, strangely silent. Naruko would be shouting about how she wanted to go into the village if this was any other day, while Sasuke would be grunting in annoyance, but today was not any other day, it has been a few days since the whole Uchiha clan, Their friend and family, had been killed by one man. Itachi Uchiha, The best ninja the Uchiha clan had produced(other than Madara Uchiha)was the cause of this Massacre. Their big brother. They were both heartbroken, Naruko showing it and Sasuke trying hard not to, Then Naruko decided to break the Silence.  
''Sasuke-Nee...'' She half-whispered in a sad tone, ''Itachi really did kill the clan...didn't he..?''  
''Hn.'' said Sasuke in an angry tone. ''He'll die by my hands.''  
''So...thats a yes..?''  
''Hn.''  
''O...okay...Onii-Chan...''  
''Hn.''

* * *

The Third Hokage was finishing the last of his paperwork, he was wracked with guilt for giving Itachi the mission of killing off his clan, with the exception of his Younger Brother and Sister. It was Needed though, The Uchiha's were planning a Coup'd etat and if it was started it would cause a Civil war, There was no doubt in the Old Man's mind that the other Nations would jump on the oppurtunity and invade Kohona. It was all planned out. Itachi would kill off the Uchiha clan and, since he was a young anbu, people would think he cracked under pressure, Itachi would then go Rouge and join whatever organization seemed the most dangerous to the Leaf and send info to the Hokage on that organization's plans.

He had just recived a report from Itachi, Who had joined a group called the Akautsuki.

 **I'm planning on writing an OC fanfic... I'm not one to like reading about OC's but I love creating them, The OC will be the sister of one of the rookie 12, you'll have to wait and see what one, I got the Idea off of someone on quotev, I remembered reading a fanfic and I love the Idea. Sorry, I forgot who it was who wrote the fanfic but it was really good.**  
 **Don't forget to Review, I don't really care about flames like most authors do, but I would prefer if you didn't leave them.**  
 **I'm gonna get started on drawing my OC. Yes, Draw, I can Draw. Most authors on here don't draw their OC's, But I'm not most authors.**  
 **Oh, Let me just say this again: Most of the chapters will be under 1k words, because I'm lazy. Believe it or not, this took 4 days to write because I was reading Sasuke x Sister!Reader fanfics. Heh...Guess I'm an Uchiha at heart.**  
 **BYEEEEE MINNA!**


End file.
